Nights in London
by Avalon's mists
Summary: This can be read even if you don't know what I'm talking about. If you want to know drop me a review or a pm.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Labyrinth. Just call me crazy now

* * *

Jareth did so love his nights in London.

He had first come upon it when a young girl wished away her baby sister. He garbed himself in cape and armor and whisked the child away. The second time he dared to look around some more. The streets were narrow and crooked in some places not unlike some of the streets in the goblin city. The third time he went without a summons and spent the night leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Unfortunately this time a woman caught him. By the time he had gotten away form her grasp several law men were after him. The fourth time he was shot with little balls of lead that kept bouncing off his armor. But he kept on coming back. Until people started to hunt for him. So his visits for pleasure began to fade and become few and far between. He moved farther away from the glorious London. And then he stopped going all together. Truth became distorted, that became legend, legend became fantasy , and fantasy became Penny Dreadfuls.

Jareth did so love his nights in London

* * *

Wow. This is really obscure. I'll be posting something to make this clearer if enough people who review don't get it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm surprised I didn't get flames for this. So this was a little confusing and I'm fleshing it out. This is my first non humor Labyrinth fic.

* * *

The first time he chanced upon London was when a young girl wished her sister away. He arrived in cape and ceremonial armor to steal away the poor babe the girl had presented to him. She was dressed in rags and the babe fared no better. It was shrunken and crying and world weary. The girl had cowered and he had gotten away quite easily. In fact he had just jumped out the window. When he hit the ground he transported the babe to his castle, to be taken care of until he found a suitable place for her. He paused to look around, the roughly cobbled streets gloomily lit; so much like some parts of his kingdom. The hewn stones cobbled together so carefully. He took a few long strides, his shadow casting a dark giant on the uneven stones. He heard a shuffle and spun around to find a woman behind him. Startled he ran and jumped behind a wall so the lady did not see him disappear

* * *

Ok. I tried to make this longer but Jareth is very antsy in London and is scared to stay longer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's so short. Next chapter is going to be longer so just hold on.

* * *

The second time he came he had to collect a small boy. The poor babe had been born a illegitimate child of a wealthy lord and his mistress. After having been thrown unceremoniously out she had no other way to feed herself let alone the babe. In a fit of despair she wished the poor babe away. He had appeared like a demon straight from the underworld his eyes blazing and his cape fluttering in the wind. With a flick of his wrist he stole the babe away and hid it under his cloak. He ran away from the alley way in which the poor girl was in at the time and ran to find a safe place to go. He walked a few steps down another alley. The lamps casting his shadowy figure up against walls and windows. He was fascinated by the very state of the place in which he stood. It gave off a feeling of a sort of moribund feel to it while being alive. He watched the shadows bounce around their inclosed space. Like black and grey butterflies they were. But he stared at them till the lamps went out. And upon finding it was dawn he disappeared.

* * *

OOOH. Next chapter we're going to really get moving. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jareth's head was pounding. He had heard a call. He knew he had. He knew the Dragons Bane Flu had not gotten to him yet. The only real disease he could have gotten. His eyes were fiery red and every once in a while he would cough up blue and white flames. He jumped over the tall black gates of the cemetery, he had found the babe. A man was walking by wearing a bulky crying coat. He had stopped to gape in amazement at Jareth who had bounded over the gates. It had not stopped him from putting the crying babe by the fence though. Jareth glared at him and he ran, his long dark coat flapping in the chilly September air. After the man was gone and the babe was in the castle he strolled down the street. He walked for some time enjoying the night air and the shadowily splendor. After awhile he chanced upon two young women walking home. Despite the fact it was lit and cold they stopped to chat on the road. In fact they were so involved in their little talk that they hardly noticed when a tall man stepped up behind them one off the girls ran away into the inky blackness while the other stood frozen in fright. Jareth bounded towards the frozen girl and pulled her back just in time to stop the man from stabbing her in the chest. The man growled and lunged again grazing her stomach and ripping her blouse. By some chance of fate Jareth decided to use this time to burst into a round of fiery blue coughing. The assailant dropped knife and ran as well did the girl. Jareth stooped his shoulder and sighed. Maybe have Dragons Bane Flu wasn't so bad.

* * *

It's slightly longer! And if you want to figure out who I'm alluding to don't read the reviews. A lot of people guessed it. 


	5. Chapter 5

I had problems with the uploader so this has been done for a while.

* * *

Jareth heard voices, thin and wraithlike voices. He had for some time now. They had started a while ago marking the second stage of the Dragons Bane flu. His physicians had predicted the next stage of hallucinations to begin in just about a week. They had actually advised him to stay in bed and rest. Of course since Jareth had refrained from doing paperwork during most the beginning of his sickness since incinerating important legal documents is usually a bad idea he was far behind it all. Jareth had ignored his physicians and started on some of the more pressing documents, he had work to do and come paperwork and wished away babes he would continue to try to do his duty.

So when the call came Jareth shook his head clear of the voices and went off to the country side. It was a curious babe to say the least. It was a normal babe from the waist up but its legs were fused together and they formed a sort of tail. The flustered parents had called a priest to try and expel evil from the child and the mother who didn't wish her babe to be exorcized (as it was a potentially deadly process) wished her away instead. He had immediately sent the babe to be changed. Not into a goblin but a mermaid. For the mere people on the southern most edge of his kingdom were of the welcoming sort and turning the babe into a goblin might prove lethal as well.

After the babe had been sent to its new home Jareth walked a ways to a ledge above a well worn road. He could here the steady clip clop of a horse and carriage coming in the distance. A moment went by and the coach was turning the corner. Jareth noticed a shaky black outline of something began to manifest itself in the road. It was something he remembered from his childhood. Quickly he jumped in the road to defend the hapless coach only to find that the nightmare was gone and the carriage had swerved to prevent hitting him. He ran, well aware that the hallucinations had begun.


End file.
